


The pain grounds him

by mistflarden



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistflarden/pseuds/mistflarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver hates pain and has close to no tolerance for it. But then, during an argument with Flint in his cabin, he discovers something that makes him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pain grounds him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> This was supposed to be a headcanon only, but after writing it, it felt more like a ~~very~~ short drabble. So I decided to share it here!  
>  Hopefully I'll be able to share longer works with you all in the future.  
> You're welcome to come visit me on [tumblr](http://mistflarden.tumblr.com/)!

Silver hates pain and has close to no tolerance for it. But after losing his leg it has become a constant in his life. It angers him; there’s no way to escape the horrible, burning feeling. Not even sleeps allows him to get away from it. 

But then, during an argument with Flint in his cabin, he discovers something that makes him forget. Something that momentarily distracts him. Flint wrapped his hand around the back Silver’s neck and twisted his fingers in Silver’s hair, giving it a sharp pull to tilt the man’s head back. Silver had gasped, the sting of the pull allowing him to focus on Flint’s words, on his surroundings, on _himself_. 

After that, Silver starts to seek it out. He tries to make Flint grab and pull on his hair as often as possible without making it look weird. It’s easiest during moments of passion: when they’re making out or when they have sex. It’s easy to make it look like all Silver wants is the roughness of it. At first, Flint is unaware of the real reason behind it. He simply assumed it had to do with obedience. But then he starts to notice how Silver’s eyes become clearer after a fierce pull, how the other man seems to move with more confidence after his fingers leave his curls. 

So one day, Flint decides to ask. He asks him when Silver is sitting in his cabin, his leg finally off after arguing about his health for at least fifteen minutes. Flint walks up to him, fingers moving through Silver’s loose curls with a rare gentleness, the man moving his head up into the touch. He asks him why he wants to have his hair pulled and for a moment Flint is afraid Silver’s going to brush him off. That he’d put his leg back on and walk away from him. But then Silver sighs, closes his eyes briefly, and tells him. The pain grounds him. It centers him, brings him back into himself and makes the pain in his leg disappear, if only for a short while. 

Silver is afraid his confession means the end of it, that Flint would no longer allow him to indulge in it. But that wasn’t what happened at all. After their conversation, Flint somehow manages to do it more often. He makes it a casual thing; he does it after he gives Silver an order, he briefly twists his fingers in Silver’s curls when he walks past him, he does it whenever Silver needs reassurance. It’s no longer something he does only when they’re physically intimate, and for some reason that makes it feel even better.

Silver still hates pain, but some of it he craves every day.


End file.
